The term lounger as herein used has a meaning which is somewhat more definite than that commonly accepted in the chair and seat art. While the term lounger ordinarily might be considered as describing any chair which is susceptible of being occupied by a person in a lounging position, however, as herein used, the term lounger identifies a chair or comparable seating device which includes a seat and back which are connected by a curved portion which blends in with the seat and back and in which the seat and back are rigid and immovable relative to one another.
The known art includes many examples of chairs for invalids which include seats that may be raised, lowered, and angularly tilted so as to facilitate the seating of a person in the chair or the removal of ther person therefrom. There are also many known devices in which chairs of this general type include backs which are angularly adjustable relative to the seat. Tilting chairs broadly also are known, however, it is believed that there is no known lounger, chair or bed which gives full support to the whole body wherein the body remains resting on a seat, back and arm rests thereby supporting the head, neck and back of the occupant while raised onto his feet or lowered, of the type of which this invention is particularly concerned which is tiltably mounted and motor powered so that it may be readily moved into an upright position in which a person may get into and out of the lounger with a high degree of facility. Also, it is believed that the known art is lacking in a lounger of the type aforesaid which includes a power actuated leg rest which is adapted to be moved from a vertical ineffective position to a horizontal leg supporting position by motor actuated mechanism.
The known art also includes chairs in which the contour of the lower portion of the back may be altered to accommodate the lower back portion of a particular person whereby that person may occupy the chair with a high degree of comfort. Known chairs of this character include two types of mechanisms for achieving this end. One such type is pneumatic and operates on the principle of inflating or deflating a pad or pillow at the lower back of the chair. Another type of mechanism is purely mechanical and operates on the principle of flexing the back portion of the chair by a plurality of screws. Chairs including both types of these mechanisms have not proven effective or convenient to the degree required for public acceptance. It is believed that improved mechanism of this character, when incorporated in a lounger, will enhance its public acceptance.
It is known to provide chairs with arm rests. It is also known to provide invalid chairs with a footrest which supports the foot of an occupant in an upraised position at the side of the chair. One of the features of the present invention is to provide an arm rest at each side of the lounger which is pivotally mounted at its forward end and which may be swung forwardly from an arm supporting position into a foot supporting position. Mechanism is associated with each arm rest for maintaining it in an angularly adjusted position.